Together
by Simpsoniac
Summary: Justin and Feena both set up camp for the night and admit the way they really feel about each other.


DISCLAIMER: 1999 Ubi Soft. All Rights Reserved.  
  
  
Together  
  
  
It had been a whole week since Justin and Feena destroyed the horrible Gaia. The  
whole world had now become rich and full of life. The Hero and the Icarian both  
walked hand in hand down the rocky road towards Gumbo. They had both begun yet  
another adventure into the unknown new world.  
  
"Look at how much the world has changed, Justin," Feena said.  
"Yeah," Justin said, "and to think we were the people responsible for its transition."  
"Oh well, it is still quite a while until we reach Gumbo, and it is getting kinda  
late," Feena said. "How about we set up camp here for the night?"  
Justin nodded in agreement. "Okay, I'm beat anyway."  
  
It didn't take long for them to set up their tent, and once the sun had set in the distance,  
they both went inside to rest.  
  
"I bet the people of Gumbo will be REAL happy to see us tomorrow, huh Feena?" Justin  
said.  
Feena smiled back at him. "I'm certain of it."  
"What kind of adventures do you think we'll have? I can hardly wait!"  
"Justin," Feena begun, "do we have to talk about that tonight?"  
Justin stared at her. "You mean you want to talk about something other than  
adventures? What else could we possibly talk about?"  
"Come over here and sit next to me," Feena said.  
Justin felt slightly embarrassed. "Huh? Wh...What do you mean, Feena?"  
"Just come and sit here with me. I feel a little cold."  
"Okay," Justin said.  
  
He wriggled over to join Feena, who was sat on her sleeping bag. She took his  
hand, and gazed into his eyes. Justin now felt pretty uneasy and quite nervous. He  
looked at Feena. She looked beautiful, like a goddess of some sort. Justin had never  
really thought about Feena in any other way other than a friend, but now he had begun  
to experience a new feeling towards her.  
  
"Justin, I..."  
"What? What Feena?"  
"I...I love you, Justin."  
Justin almost fainted. "F...Feena!?"  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just sprung that onto you like that. Forget I said anything."  
  
Feena blushed, then let go of Justin's hand. He took her hand back again and smiled.  
  
"No Feena," he said. "I'm glad you said it. Y'know, I never really thought about it  
before, but I'm beginning to think that I may feel the same way, too."  
"Oh Justin!" Feena exclaimed. "I'm so happy! Come here!"  
  
Feena hugged Justin tightly. She then kissed him passionately.  
  
"Whoa," Justin said, once the kiss had ended. "I never expected that!"  
"I'm sorry, Justin, but I'm just so happy! And I've wanted to do that for an awfully long  
time now."  
"Feena, can I tell you something?" Justin asked.  
"Sure you can," Feena said.  
Justin remained silent for a short while. "Feena, I...I've never really HAD a girlfriend  
before..."  
"Don't worry, Justin. I haven't had a boyfriend, either."  
"You haven't!?" Justin seemed surprised. "I find that hard to believe."  
"Why?" Feena asked.  
"Well, you're so pretty, Feena," Justin said.  
"Thank you, Justin," Feena said. "...but I never had much time for romance back when  
I was younger. My sister and I were pretty much together all the time. Once I grew up  
and began my journey for adventure, I found it even harder to meet anyone I would  
have been interested in. Sure, there was the crew on the Steamer, but they weren't  
really my type."  
"Yeah, but that Pakon guy liked you, right?"  
Feena sighed. "I suppose he did, but I wouldn't have gotten together with him even if  
he was the last man on earth. So horrible."  
Justin laughed. "Don't worry, Feena! You're safe with me! I'll never let that Pakon jerk  
get to you ever again!"  
"You're so kind, Justin," Feena said. "We've had a nice chat tonight, don't you agree?"  
"Yeah, I had fun," Justin said. "So, we better get to sleep now, huh?"  
  
Justin crawled back over to his own sleeping bag, when he noticed that Feena was  
still watching him.  
  
"Huh? What now?" Justin asked.  
Feena giggled. "Justin, would you like to sleep with me tonight?"  
"What!?" Justin exclaimed in shock.  
"Relax!" Feena smiled. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean, it's quite chilly  
in here tonight, don't you think?"  
"Kinda," Justin said.  
"And we'd be much warmer if we were together, right?"  
"I guess so," Justin said.  
"Then come on. It'll be okay. You don't have to do anything. Just be with me."  
  
Justin went back to join Feena. They both snuggled into the fairly large sleeping bag  
and got comfortable. Feena put her arms around Justin.  
  
"I'm sorry if I seem a little nervous," Justin said. "The only girl I've ever slept with  
was Mom, and that was back when I was a small child."  
"Oh Justin, but you never actually got up to anything in bed with her, did you?"  
Justin jumped back in horror. "Feena, what are you implying!?"  
"Nothing, nothing!" Feena laughed. "Justin, come closer."  
Justin did as Feena told him. "What is it?"  
"I just want to feel you close to me. I really do love you, Justin."  
"I know," Justin said.  
"These past few weeks have been great. I never want our adventures to end."  
Justin spoke in his usual tone. "Hey, our adventures will NEVER end, Feena! We're  
gonna keep on rocking forever!"  
Feena laughed once more. "I can trust you on that one, Justin."  
  
Justin and Feena began to stare at each other. They were in love, no doubt about it.  
  
"Justin," Feena said, "I...I want you."  
"I know, Feena," Justin replied. "I feel the same way about you. Are you sure though?"  
"I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. Make love to me, Justin."  
"Feena, I...I've never..."  
"Don't worry, Justin. I haven't either, but it feels so right, so we should give in."  
"Alright," Justin said. "...I love you, Feena."  
"I love you too, Justin," Feena said.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
the end  
_______________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
